Dragon Ball Z Future Universe: Buu attacks
This article takes place in the future timeline after the BH Game 3, for the continuation of the saiyans universe visit The death of the saiyans Buu attacks is a fanfic continuation of the TV Special 2 "what if scenario" fanfic, it shows the Z warriors fight againts Dabra and Babidi on their quest to revive Majin Buu, it ends with Trunks's wedding, Pan going SSJ4 at age 18, and Gohan's death of old age Chapter 1 It was some time after BH game 3 "OK honey time for some practice" says Gohan to his dauther going SSJ2 "right papa" Pan also goes SSJ2 "Um Trunks you wanna train too?" Gohan asked his pupil "nah you're too strong for me mr. Gohan" Elsewhere in underground "Master, i have found huge kilis now, maybe now we shall revive Majin Buu?" said a tall red demon with an "M" on his forehead "Good job Dabra, i thought there wouldn't be anyone left" The next day "O_o" Gohan is shocked, Trunks asked him "Master what's wrong?" Gohan answered "Some KIs are dropping, damn! I thought we took care of those goddamn androids! Trunks, my child, come with me please" Pan and Trunks responded "right" In a ruined city, a tall woman and a dog had a convesation "Damn those devils, how can we save the world if they are killing people" the dog responded "Mai, if only sir Pilaf were here maybe he.............." Mai responded "Shu, i like you but don't talk about that jerk ever again, he treated us like his tools, i don't wanna hear about him ever again!!!" Shu then said "OK" Then Trunks, Gohan and Pan comes there "So we're here and (Trunks looks at Mai) woooooooooow" Gohan is happy about his pupil finally getting someone to score "hehe good find Trunks, she'll make a good wife for you ^^" Trunks yelled in blush "Master!" Pan asked his "uncle", "so do i get to be your witness?" Trunks blushed even more then a voice said to them "Enough of your talking guys, now it's my turn, i'm Lord Dabra, king of hell" Suddendly a red demon apears, Gohan became angry "Bastard! You're the ones that were killing of those people!" Dabra responded "Yes, we need this energy to revive majin Buu" "Majin Buu?" Trunks, Pan and Gohan responded in shock "Come fight our minions!" Dabra send some M warriors to fight the Z gang but FVidel came and took care of them "thanks mama" said Pan to her mom "No problem honey", "hehe this gets interesting" said Dabra in his thoughts smirking Chapter 2 "So you probably wonder why i did to your mother?" Said Dabra to Trunks smirking "Mother? Wait i can't feel her KI! YOU MONSTER!!!" Trunks went in rage towards Dabra but it was no use, Trunks fainted "Uncle no!" said Pan who raised on Dabra but he also KOed her, Gohan thinking to himself "Father give me strenth" Dabra smirked towards Videl "Now now, you're that kid wife huh, allow me to do this!" Dabra bitch slapped Videl killing her Back in heaven Mark was angry upon seeing this "That bastard! How dare he do that to my Videl?! I hope my son in law teaches him a leason" Goku said about his son "Gohan! Unleash your anger!" Miguel then cries "Hahahahaha" Laughed Maniacly Dabra "No it's your turn brat!" "How dare you kill, my Viiiiiiiiiiidel?!" Gohan agrily said, while his pupils were gone "Bastard! I won't forgive you! (Goes SSJ3)" Babidi in his ship smirked "Excellent energy! Buu will soon be revived! Dabra hang in there" Gohan apeared as a SSJ3 with tears, he quickly killed Dabra but it was too late, the demon known as Buu has awoken "Darn that Babidi!" Said Goku in heaven Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Article stubs Category:Stories Featuring Babidi Category:Stories Featuring Dabura Category:Stories Featuring Future Trunks Category:Stories Featuring Gohan Category:Pan Category:Fan Fiction where Super is not canon